A new light
by sailorstargirl13
Summary: it's 7th year and the boys find out that Hermione is changed and dating boys now. But school changes alot! h/hr!
1. the Kiss

A new light.

It's 7th year and Hermione comes back to school looking different and Harry begins to see her in a new light. Totally h/hr! Please enjoy and review when done! Thanx!

EDITED

Chapter 1: the kiss

I looked at myself in the mirror. I had changed so much over the summer of my 6th year. I went on a diet as soon as I got home and managed to get rid of all of my baby fat, leaving me with a flat stomach. I also exercised, which slimmed my legs and hardened my now flat stomach. I worked a whole month on getting my hair less frizzy, which proved productive because now it's only wavy and shines golden brown. I even began wearing makeup, although not a lot because I didn't want to over due it.

"Hermione! Sweetheart, come on! You're going to be late for meeting your little friends." Mother called to me. I went down the stairs and grabbed my purse, slipping my shoes on before giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I'll be back later, Mum!" I said, grabbing my small bag of Floo Powder that Mrs. Weasley had given me earlier that year and appearing in Diagon Alley in moments. Right away, I spotted a familiar brown haired head. He turned around and smiled at me.

"Hermione!" Oliver Wood called, pushing his way through the crowd and wrapping his arms around me, giving me a kiss.

"I missed you so much." I said, looking up into his chocolate eyes.

"I know, I missed you too. Are you ready?" Oliver asked me, his arms still wrapped around me.

"No, not really. But they have to know sooner or later. They'd kill me if I never told them. I imagine that they're already mad at me for not telling them sooner since we've already been going out for three months." Yes, it's true. I, Hermione Granger, am the girlfriend to Oliver Wood. We began dating just before my fifth year was over and I kept it was a good secret. I figured that there was already too much going on that the boys should have to be troubled with the news of my new boyfriend.

"Come on, Herms. Where are they waiting for us at?" Oliver asked.

"Florish and Blotts," I replied. Oliver nodded and we walked over to the bookstore.

"There they are," I muttered, pointing to my two friends. Harry looked less upset then he had at the beginning of the summer. He seemed to have gotten taller and looked stronger for some off reason. Ron was as tall as ever with his ususal unruly hair, although Harry's was messier then his own. I took a deep breath and approached them.

"Hey Oliver! How are you, mate?" Harry asked, obviously recognizing Oliver and not myself.

"I'm doing very well. You?" Oliver replied with a side glance at me.

"Been better," Harry muttered sadly.

"Who is this?" Ron asked, gesturing at me.

"Ronald Weasley! How dare you not recognize your own best friend! I'm insulted!" I scolded Ron playfully, knowing that I needn't say my name once he heard me yell.

"Wow Hermione! You look so different!" Harry said, looking me up and down shyly. I blushed slightly when I saw both boys doing it.

"Why are you here with Oliver?" Ron asked.

"Oliver and I are together," I replied.

"Well obviously! But why?" Ron asked.

"Ron, Hermione is my girlfriend. We're an item," Oliver said bravely. The shocked faces that Ron and Harry gave us made me feel very uncomfortable. Oliver spoke again, "Well, isn't this just lovely? Silence."

"Oh, sorry guys. I completely spaced out for a moment there. Congrats," Ron said with a goofy smile, shaking Oliver's hand and hugging me.

"Ditto," Harry replied quietly, doing the same. Although, when Harry hugged me, it felt different then all of his other hugs. It felt me feeling sad.

"Hey, how about we go to the Quidditch shop really fast? I want to check out something on the new Firebolt 3000," Oliver said, once again helping us out of an awkward situation.

"Sure!" Ron said. The four of us walked out of Florish and Blotts and over to the Quidditch shop.

"So, do you really like Oliver?" Harry asked me when Oliver went to ask the saleswoman about the newest broom.

"Of course! I wouldn't be dating him otherwise! He's such a sweetheart. I don't really know if I could have asked for anyone better for me. We do make quite the contrasting pair though, don't we? I mean, a pureblood and a, well, not pureblood," I said, refusing to call myself a mudblood.

"What difference should that make? You're the smartest witch in our school even without being from a pureblood family or even a half. You're better then almost every pureblood in all of Hogwarts," Harry told me. I smiled.

"Thanks Harry. You're really too sweet," I said. I stood on my tiptoes and to give him the slightest kiss on the cheek as I had done in our fourth year as a simple meaning of friendship. But that backfired for at the same moment he turned his head and his lips landed on my own. I blushed and pulled away, noticing a blush on his cheeks as well. Without saying a word I ran off to find Oliver. I couldn't believe that I had just kissed my best friend! I cheated on Oliver!

'No you didn't! It was an accident! You were only going to kiss his cheek and he just happened to turn his head. It wasn't you fault!' My mind scolded me.

'I shouldn't have been kissing his cheek in the first place! I have Oliver!' I argued back.

'It was merely a friendly gesture! _You_ thought so yourself. I should know, I _am_ your conscious,' My mind said.

'But, I sort of liked it! Oh no! I liked it! How can that be? I'm not the type to cheat, am I? Oh, I'm such a terrible person!' I anguished.

"Herm?" Oliver asked, poking my arm.

"Huh?" I replied dumbly, looking up at the much taller man.

"Come on, sweetheart. We're leaving," Oliver said, draping an arm over my shoulder.

"Right," I replied, walking out of the store with him. When I caught sight of Harry, I couldn't help but blush. How could I have kissed Harry and enjoyed it? I don't like Harry, do I?

End of chapter! What do you think, an improvement? I think so! Please review!

Serenity


	2. September 1st

A new light

Chapter 2: September 1st

Yay! More editing! Please enjoy!

I stood by the Hogwarts Express, watching for my friends to arrive. My belongings and Crookshanks were al around me, my ginger cat in my arms.

"Hey Herm," Oliver greeted me, approaching me and giving me a quick kiss.

"Oliver, don't! You're part of the Hogwarts staff now! What if someone were to see you?" Hermione asked.

"I'm only a coach for the Quidditch teams. My purpose is to help all of the teams out. I'm hardly staff," Oliver replied, bringing his face closer to mine once more. I pulled back, even though I really didn't want to.

"You're Madame Hooch's right-hand man. You're almost like a student professor to put it in the terms of a muggle school. Now please, for the sake of you not getting fired or me getting expelled, we must do everything in private," I said.

"Hm, come to think of it, I like it that way more. It sounds more romantic and risky," Oliver said in a husky tone. I giggled and rolled my eyes, shoving him playfully with a free arm.

"Oh stop that. You're so male," I said, smiling.

"You know I can't help it. It's a curse!" Oliver said dramatically. I laughed once more.

"Oh look! There are Harry and Ron!" I said, pointing ahead. I could always spot Ron's red hair in any crowd.

"Herm, there is something I've been meaning to talk to you about. Now please, don't get upset with me, but I've always suspected that there is something going on in between you and at least one of them. I know that sounds really weird for me to say, but for the sake of our relationship, I'd really appreciate it if you cut down on seeing them," Oliver said seriously. My world stopped spinning at his words. Could he possibly know about that silly little kiss Harry and I shared just a short while ago?

"Well, I really can't help seeing Harry. We're both prefects this year! And Ron depends on me for his homework. I'd probably put his grades in jeopardy if I stopped helping him," I said.

"Please Hermione. For me. Just try your best," Oliver persuaded. I looked into his chocolate eyes and sighed. I couldn't tell him no. He seemed so upset over this all.

"Okay. Now let's get on the train. I suppose since you're a new teacher they'll allow you to sit in the prefect compartment with us while they lecture us on the rules and such," I said. Oliver nodded and we walked onto the train.

"Hey Hermione! Oliver," Harry greeted us when we entered the compartment. He looked so different from when I last saw him! Not only did he look stronger, but his hair was spiked and he was wearing contacts. I couldn't help but admit that he looked _very_ attractive.

"Harry?" I exclaimed, slightly surprised. I could see out of the corner of my eyes that Oliver didn't seem happy at all.

"Hey 'Mione. How was the rest of your summer?" Harry asked.

"It was good. I went with Oliver out to the country side where he practiced Quidditch with his teammates. Yours?" I asked.

"It was okay. I went to the Burrow with Ron like usual so it was pretty fun," Harry replied.

"Harry, mate, can I talk to you for a second? I want to ask you some questions regarding Quidditch practice and show you my new broom," Oliver said. He smiled at me. "This will only take one second, Herm." Oliver leaned down and kissed me, making me blush slightly.

"Okay, but hurry up," I replied.

(Harry's POV)

"I know you didn't come out here to talk to me about Quidditch, Wood, so don't think I'm stupid," I said when Oliver and I began to walk down the corridor.

"I wouldn't quite say that. After all, you're pretty stupid if you think you can steal my Hermione away from me by just changing your looks. She loves me and is faithful as heck. So back off, Potter," Oliver snapped at me harshly.

"Don't be so sure about that, Wood. Just remember, I'm a prefect. She and I might have to portal the halls together late at night. And, it wouldn't look good if a member of the staff beats up a student, now would I?" I asked, giving him a cocky smile. "Now, if you excuse me, there is a certain Gryffindor that I'm trying to woo." I turned around and went back to the compartment.

"You better watch you back, Potter," Oliver muttered before I opened the door.

'It's so funny how we used to be so close. All it took was a girl to make us hate each other. But no matter, Hermione will be my girlfriend. I've loved her longest then anyone,' I thought to myself, sitting on the left of Hermione, Oliver on her right. I rolled my eyes and slouched in my seat, waiting for the train to start so that we could hear our stupid lecture and get back to the compartment with Ron.

(Hermione's POV)

By the time we were allowed to go back to our compartment, I had noticed that Harry and Oliver had been glaring at each other quite a lot. It bugged me more then anything, although I kept my mouth shut the whole time. When we did get back to the compartment, Ron was sitting in it with Neville, both asleep. It didn't take long for Oliver to drift off as well, leaving Harry and myself as the only ones awake.

"Harry, we really need to talk," I whispered.

"I agree," Harry whispered back.

"Me first. Now please listen to me very closely. Okay? Alright, I just wanted to remind you that the kiss that we accidently shared was just that, an accident. It was nothing more. Now I know that you and Oliver are feuding over me and I want you to stop it. Oliver is my boyfriend and I care for him a lot. I may possibly even love him. You are like family to me, not like someone I would want to spend the rest of my life with. Please, stop fighting over me because I'm not planning on breaking up with Oliver for a long time and I don't need one of my best friends to be the cause of it. I'm sorry, but do you understand?" I asked.

"Sure Hermione. No problem," Harry replied. He looked hurt but was doing a good job with hiding it from me.

"Thanks," I replied with a smile.

That whole night at the ceremony, I could do nothing but think. I had strategically sat myself down between Ginny and Neville and across from Dean and Seamus so to avoid Harry and Ron, although they were right there next to Dean. We all watched as the little first years 'ooed' and 'awed' at their surroundings and cheered every time we again a Gryffindor. By the end of the night we had twelve new kids, an even six boys and six girls. They all flocked to Harry as soon as the feast began, asking him the usual first year questions. The rest of us just ignored it and ate while having a few little conversations. I mostly listened, sharing only two conversations with Ginny and Neville that were quite short.

"Hey, Hermione. Come here," Oliver whispered to me from within the crowd of first years. I had to laugh at how incredibly stupid (yet cute) he looked crouching down with to match the height of the little kids.

"What?" I whispered back, slipping into a place next to the group. Oliver leaned and gave me a quick, hidden kiss. I doubted if anyone at all would have even noticed.

"Nothing. Just thought I'd say goodnight before Madame Hooch decides to make me do something for her before the day starts tomorrow," Oliver said when our lips parted after their brief kiss.

"Good night, then," I replied with a smile. As I watched him go back to the professors table, I couldn't help but grin. Perhaps Oliver and I could make our relationship work in school.

end of chapter

Two chapters in ONE day! Go me! Now PLEASE review! I'm begging you all! (gives puppy eyes) Please!

Serenity


End file.
